


Rain

by Red_And_Nappy



Series: Lovesick Days (HinaKen) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Adorable smol sunshines, I made it longer~!, M/M, My heart is jelly, how is that possible when i wrote it, nappy, these two fit together so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_And_Nappy/pseuds/Red_And_Nappy
Summary: Kenma spends time studying Shouyou,fluff ensues..(i hope?)First time trying to write fluff, my heart felt like jelly





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this mix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkX_8pmurQ4&t=1467s  
> Doing random stuff on the internet (Reading Haikyuu fics) and decided to try my hand at fluff... these two are just to adorable.  
> Edited! With better words because I did this quickly int he middle of the night, and it did it no justice!

When Kenma awakes, it's as if he's swimming through a vat of warm honey, it takes him even longer to open his eyes and when he does it's to the sleeping face of his boyfriend.

  
Watching Shouyou sleep is one of Kenma's favorite things to do, he sleeps in a way so radically different compared to when he's awake silent and still tangling with Kenma until you couldn't tell where one of them started or ended.

  
He's close enough that he can see the freckles dotted across the younger males face like constellations displaying themselves proudly on Shouyou's face, like the stars they were enchanting to look at once you noticed them. With a sigh Shouyou's eyes slid open like the sun shining through a glass of whiskey, unfocused and hazy with sleep before they sharpened with awareness as they meet the soft golds of Kenma's.

  
"Is there somethin' on my face?" Shouyou's voice is like thunder on a silent night even if he was quiet, the room had been to quiet for it to have been anything softer than someone speaking through a megaphone.

Thin fingers reached up and carefully curled through the messiness that was SHouyou's hair the orange strands curling around Kenma's fingers like licking flames, he stopped after a moment and yawned slightly snuggling closer with a noncommittal hum under the amused eyes of his boyfriend, his face buried in the crook of the other's neck as he took a few deep breaths.

Shouyou had a scent that was unique and not able to be placed, it was tangy and sweet, intoxicating to Kenma in a way that made his toes curl and a warm,pleasant feeling to hum beneath his skin, almost like magic, it was his own silent lullaby lulling him into a state of not quite awake but not asleep either.

It took a moment for him to catch the faint humming and another to place it as coming from Shouyou, his chest sending vibrations through Kenma's hands, glancing up he met the amused eyes of Shouyou  which turned into a sappy smile as his face reddened when Kenma  placed a kiss on the tip of his nose with a faint smile of his own, Shouyou's eyes burned like sunlight through a whiskey glass displaying love and adoration with every blink.

Shouyou wrapped his arms tightly around Kenma and placed his chin on the top of his head and with a heavy sigh they fell asleep feeling the steady thump of the others hearts beneath the others palm and the sound of rain drumming against their windows.

  
  


 

 


End file.
